Dreaming of Hope
by PinkCherryBlossoms
Summary: I'm new here so please don't flame me! Can one dream lead to the ultimate decision? Could one student and teacher save the entire world from their own destruction?


A/N: Hey people! My first story here, so come on and be nice! You know you want to review…LoL! It's a Seiftis, by the way, with a bit of a Squistis in it too. Some parts may be a bit OOC by, I really didn't beat the game totally. I got to the end, but can't defeat Ultimecia! LoL! Well, on with the story!  
  
Summary: Can one dream lead to the ultimate decision? Could one student and teacher save the entire world from their own destruction?  
  
  
  
Dreaming of Hope  
  
Chapter One  
  
~~~ I stood there, shocked at what I had done. Her raven hair was splashed across the table covering her newly bruised face perfectly. I slowly began to back away. There he was, leaning over her and checking her face. I caught a glimpse of blood dripping to the floor. I knew I didn't hit her that hard. What had caused me to do this? My mind was rushing, spinning, twirling as if there was no tomorrow. I slowly turned around, rushing away from the dense cafeteria.  
  
The blackness surrounded me as the rocks and cliffs etched me on. I knew this place before. I broke apart many fights here, one especially. Even on the brightest of days, this one area was always dark. The ocean was just down the cliffs. I looked around, finding peace in the mysterious darkness. The crescent blood shape still faintly lurked on the ground, scratched and battered. I looked up at the clouds, sobbing softly at what I had done. I slowly knelt down to the ground, looking up at the clouds. The shrouds danced in my clear eyes. What was happening to me? I slowly thought back to what I had done…  
  
  
  
…"Why can't you just shut up!" Blood etched on the table and floors…  
  
  
  
…What was going on inside my head? It hurt and it was painful. My mind raced with thoughts as I slowly felt the cold ground…  
  
  
  
…"You'll never be an instructor again. You're just not cut out for it." A matching scar lined perfectly with his…  
  
  
  
…I heard soft footsteps behind me. I slowly turned around, my honey hair damp with sweat. "Why?" his voice called out, dark with hatred. I honestly had no clue, but I knew he wouldn't except that. "Was her becoming an instructor too much for you that you had to hurt her?"  
  
"No," my meek voice rang out. Thunder rolled out, though there was no lightning. I knew precisely what was going to happen next…  
  
…"I got the job! Cid let me become an Instructor for your old class because he thought you weren't cut out for it! Isn't that great?" Rage, jealousy, pain, hatred, and so many other feelings built up inside of me then. I stood up, unleashing my whip and slapping it across her face, leaving a matching scar going down her face like her lover's…  
  
  
  
…"I can't let you get away with this. With anything you've been doing lately."  
  
"What was I supposed to do, Squall? Let her rub it in my face?" I screamed out, still kneeling against the cold rocks. I didn't care about the sharp points scraping my legs.  
  
"So you decide to slap her in the face with your whip!" he yelled back. He quickly grabbed my arm, pulling me up. I was beyond a mess, and I knew it. Yet, I did not care. With my free hand I wiped the slowly forming tears away. "Look at me when I talk to you…"  
  
I couldn't take it; I felt the rage building in me again. I didn't know what was wrong with my body or why it was going against all my morals. Yet I knew what was going to happen, and I couldn't stop it. With one quick movement, my hand collided with his face. He let go of my arm, giving me enough time to run. Laughter, all my life I heard laughter and teasing, and those laughs echoed in the darkness. I felt so confused. I was at the edge of the cliff, staring down at the dark puddles the rocks formed in between each other.  
  
I silently heard the sharp scratching of a sword. Oh yes, I knew what was going to happen next. I felt pain coming through my throat. I had to scream. I had to. With those thoughts, my life fell into a state of such insanity, that it conquered all evils. ~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
With one easy movement and sweat, I leapt from my bed. My heart pounded against my chest and the small of my back pounded with pain. The dream was so real, as if it actually happened. I stood up, staring blankly at a clock. The bright red numbers flashed and I carefully read them. "8…4…6…It's 8:46 already!" I leapt from the bed, throwing my hair up casually in a clip. I grasped my instructor's outfit, throwing that on too. Quickly, I pulled up the worn out, leather boots, and grabbing onto my briefcase. I was a half an hour late for my newest SeeD recruitment class. I darted down the hall, shoving a petite girl out of my way. I dashed into the classroom, breathing heavily. I silently looked up, half smiling. "Sorry I'm late," I breathed out.  
  
A soft chuckle was heard throughout the classroom. Behind me, was a late recruitment. "Don't worry, most of us just got in here," the voice said. Two people laughed out, and I silently looked up. With my luck, I had the disciplinary team again. I moved towards my desk, tossing my briefcase on the desk. The extraordinarily tall man walked passed me, back to his usual seat in the back. I slowly scanned the room; mostly failures.  
  
Seifer Almasy, Fujin, Raijen, Cindy Peterson, Alec Benzene, Charles Jepson, and I couldn't remember the rest. I sat down, scanning the room once again. My vision started to become foggy. I shook it silently off. I stood up and grasped onto the book cart. "These are your books for the semester." I staggered a bit as I walked to the first row. My vision was getting worse as I slowly reached for a desk to lean on.  
  
My heart was pounding and my head was throbbing. Again, I shook it off and managed to pass out the books. With that done, I sat down, shaking all questions off.  
  
The next period went by smoothly, and the one after that. Then the fourth period rolled around. I assumed it was my prep period due to the fact no students were in there. It was a perfect hour to get some rest and shake off the fog in my eyes. I heard the doors open, and quickly, my eyes shot up. Seifer stood in front of me, staring down at me. "Yes, Mr. Almasy? Can I help you with something?" The fog started to return to my eyes.  
  
"Well, this is my class." I gave him an odd look. "Well, Instructor Trepe, this is Guardian Force training 101, is it not?"  
  
With those words, I fell silently to the floor, my world covered in darkness. 


End file.
